kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Maehara
was the scout of the Nozama Peston Service. After his death at the hands of Dragonfly Amazon he was revived by transplanting Amazon Cells into his corpse. He uses the Amazons Driver to become . Character History Jun is originally a member of the Nozama Peston Services, and an Amazon hunter. He is untimely killed during the hunters' confrontation with the Dragonfly Amazon, formerly Ryusuke Otaki, attempting to get through to his former comrade only to be mauled by the hungry Amazon. Mortally wounded, Maehara takes solace in that, though fated to die at the hands of one of the beasts, it was Otaki who did so, before he dies. Nozama Pharmacy lead by Yugo Tachibana then implanted Amazon Cells into his dead body, reanimated him and give him the third Amazons Driver, allowing him to transform into Amazon Sigma, an Amazon similar in appearance to Amazons Alpha and Omega. His first deployment was as a trap to kill Jin Takayama, where Yugo Tachibana sent e-mail to Jin mentioning "a new type of Amazon". He was easily able to overpower Amazon Alpha, severely wounded him and forced him to retreat. In the next encounter between him and Nozama Peston Services, he once again overpowered Amazon Omega, even managed to deliver a near-fatal blow through Amazon Omega's torso. Afterward, he received maintenance and upgrades in Nozama Pharmacy. His next deployment was to intercept Jin, who was chasing the Tlaloc switch stolen by Shogo Kano. Again, he managed to defeat Amazon Alpha even more easily, though this time Jin didn't fall, stating that he simply didn't want to, which the dead would never understand. Immediately after, Nozama Peston Service and Haruka/Amazon Omega came, with Jin recovering and joined the fray not long after. In the ensuing battle, Amazon Sigma was able to fight more than evenly against the Alpha-Omega duo, until he was caught off-guard by electrified bullets combination of Kazuya Misaki and Kota Fukuda, his previous teammates. Taking the chance, Amazon Alpha hit him with Violent Slash, followed by Omega's Violent Strike. Even after these, Amazon Sigma was still able to stand as if nothing happened. However, it turned out that he just didn't feel the pain; his body started to dissolve due to the battle damage. When he realized this, it was too late. Upon him attempting to escape, his torso was impaled from behind by Mole Amazon, killing him. The news of his death reached the Chairman of Nozama Pharmacy quickly, who became enraged, thinking that he was being used as "accessory to failed research" by Yugo Tachibana. He then stated that despite Amazon Sigma's power, a lifeform who doesn't eat is garbage. It is very likely that the project was discontinued and no other Amazon Sigma was produced anymore, except for one. Powers and Abilities Little was known about Jun's abilities while he was a living human, other than him being a skilled hacker and fighter, as well as an accomplished chess player, the latter of which is often referenced in his fights as an undead Amazon, used for taunting his opponents as to how many moves he would take to finish them off. As a biological weapon designed and built to surpass the 'old' Amazonz in every way, his basic fighting abilities as an undead Amazon is easily on par with that of Alpha's and Omega's, while his lack of morality and sense of pain boosts his parameters significantly, enabling him to easily take on Alpha or Omega on one-on-one fights, and almost defeating them altogether after being upgraded. However, his lack of sense of pain also serves as his weakness as he is unable to gauge the damage he has taken in fights, causing him to overexert himself all the time, thereby taxing his regenerative abilities heavily. As an undead with no need, as well as being incapable, of consuming food, he is forced to rely on researchers back in Nozama Pharmacy for maintenance of his wellbeing. His overall abilities are also dependent on how good said researchers are at their jobs in maintaining and upgrading him, as he is thoroughly incapable of growth in any way. This makes him a deadly yet easy to control weapon. Forms Kamen Rider Amazons Data File is Amazon Sigma's initial form before equipping the Amazons Driver. In his case, it appears to be identical to his default form. - Amazon Sigma= Amazon Sigma *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.3 t. *'Kicking power': 29.1 t. By using the specialized Amazons Driver made by Tachibana and his crew, it allows Jun to transform into Amazon Sigma. Thanks to the newly developed Amazonz Cells that are implanted in his body, he doesn't need to eat to restore his energy to transform again. Also, the belt allows him the ability to not feel pain, which acts both as an advantage and an disadvantage, as shown during his debut and his death. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in his surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch a target 1k meter away even if they are at high speed. * : Sigma's fang. Sharp fangs which can easily chew through steel. * : Sigma's chest. With the Amazons Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * ：Arm cutter that can give the enemy severe damage to the internal hub. * ： Boot cutter that can momentarily activate the cell and enhanced motor function. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * ：A skin that can moderately fasten and stretch the joints and muscles, also can change the hardness of parts of the body to defend from an enemy's attack. Finishers: *'Violent Strike' Appearances: S1 Episodes 9-11 }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jun Maehara is portrayed by . As Amazon Sigma, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma's appearance is identical to Haruka Mizusawa's Amazon Origin form, just with a different color scheme and the Amazons Driver. **Sigma's color scheme is highly reminiscent of a red-bellied piranha. *Jun shares similarities to the Necro-Overs from Kamen Rider W. *Jin and himself are presumably the only Amazons who don't need to use an Amazonz Register to control themselves. *In the western release of Kamen Rider Amazons, Amazon Sigma is known as Amazon Rider Sigma. *Ironically, the cause of both his deaths were his teammates from Nozama Peston Service; as human he was killed by his comrade-turned-Amazon Ryusuke Otaki/Dragonfly Amazon, and as Amazon he was killed by Mamoru/Mole Amazon. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **''Kamen Rider Amazons Season 1 the Movie: Awakening'' ***Episode 1: AMAZONZ ***Episode 2: BEAST INSIDE ***Episode 9: INTO THE CANNIBAL'S POT ***Episode 10: JUNGLE LAW '' ***Episode 11: ''KILLING DAY References Category:Kamen Rider Amazons Category:Allies Category:Amazons Riders Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Rival Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders